Lee Wilkof
Lee Wilkof is an American actor. Biography Born in Canton, Ohio, Wilkof graduated from the College Conservatory of Music in Cincinnati before appearing in a comedy revue that brought him to the attention of the creators of Little Shop of Horrors, leading to a starring role that cemented his career. Whilst Wilkof was best known for his musical roles, he also appeared in a number of straight theatre productions including. Names, Chaucer in Rome and The Iceman Cometh in 2012. Singing Widely known as a musical theatre actor, Wilkof began working in reviews before a breakthrough role as Seymour Krelborn in the original Little Shop of Horrors (later playing the role of Mr. Mushnik) and later making a number of stage appearances in 1986 alone, notably Herman in Sweet Charity. In 1990, he originated a role in another hit musical, that of Samuel Byck in Sondheim's Assassins. Wilkof would continue to play singing supportig roles, earning a Tony Award nomination for his role in Kiss Me, Kate and later appeared as Dromio of Syracuse in The Boys from Syracuse and the Wonderful Wizard of Oz in the tour of Wicked. He also leant his voice to the compilation album Unsung Musicals, a selection of songs written for musicals that were never performed. Film Aaron's Magic Village (1995) *A Credit to Chelm *The Wisest of the Wise Stage Little Shop of Horrors (1982)(originated the role) *Skid Row (Downtown)(contains solo lines) *Da Doo (recitative)(contains solo lines) *Grow For Me (solo) *Ya Never Know (contains solo lines) *Closed for Renovation (contains solo lines) *Mushnik and Son (duet) *Sudden Changes (solo) *Feed Me (Git It)(duet) *Now (It's Just the Gas)(duet) *Call Back in the Morning (duet) *Suddenly, Seymour (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo Sweet Charity (1986) *I Love to Cry at Weddings (contains solo lines) Angry Housewives (1986) Assassins (1990)(originated the role) *Everybody's Got the Right *Another National Anthem (contains solo lines) *November 22, 1963 *Everybody's Got the Right (reprise) She Loves Me (1993) *Prelude/Good Morning, Good Day (contains solo lines) *Sounds While Selling (contains solo lines) *Perspective (solo) Golden Boy (1995) *The Road Tour (contains solo lines) Do Re Mi (1999) *It's Legitimate (contains solo lines) *Success (contains solo lines) *Don't Be Ashamed of a Teardrop (contains solo lines) Kiss Me, Kate (1999) *Brush Up Your Shakspeare (duet) The Boys From Syracuse (2002) *Dear Old Syracuse (duet) *He and She (duet) *Big Brother (duet) *This Can't Be Love (reprise) Little Shop of Horrors (2003) *Skid Row *Closed for Renovation (contains solo lines) *Mushnik and Son (duet) *Don't Feed the Plants Wicked (2005) *No One Mourns the Wicked (contains solo lines) *A Sentimental Man (solo) *Wonderful (duet) *A Sentimental Man (reprise)(solo) Face the Music (2007) A Funny Thing Happened On the Way to the Forum (2010) *Comedy Tonight (contains solo lines) *Everybody Ought to Have a Maid (contains solo lines) *Bring Me My Bride (contains solo lines) *Lovely (reprise)(duet) *The Dirge (contains solo lines) *Comedy Tonight (reprise)(contains solo lines) Little Me (2014) Albums Unsung Musicals: The Ultimate Collections (2001) *Silverware (contains solo lines) *When Messiah Comes (solo) *Lawyers (duet) Gallery wilkofseymour.jpg|'Seymour Krelborn' in Little Shop of Horrors. wilkofbyck.jpg|'Samuel Byck' in Assassins. wilkofman.jpg|'First Man' in Kiss Me, Kate. unsungmusicals.jpg|''Unsung Musicals: The Ultimate Collection''. Wilkofmushnik.jpg|'Mr. Mushnik' in Little Shop of Horrors. wizardwilkof.jpg|'The Wizard' in Wicked. wilkofpseudolus.jpg|'Pseudolus' in A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. Wilkof, Lee Wilkof, Lee